Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Hypnos-Sama
Summary: Quand les armures influencent leurs porteurs ça n'annonce rien de bon et ce n'est pas Camus qui nous dira le contraire. Une fiction légère qui s'insère dans l'histoire d'origine. (OS - IC)


Les personnages sont la propriété de Kurumada.

Ceci est une story pour relever le défi de Nia222, qui imposait le personnage de Camus, en trio avec deux autres chevaliers de mon choix, ainsi que divers lieux et j'ai choisi…

Vous le découvrirez en lisant ce qui suit.

J'ai voulu l'intégrer à la série originale, ceci pourrait peut être expliquer cela.

Un one-shot, pour se détendre un peu. Story, à ne pas prendre au premier degré.

Si vous trouvez des fautes et vous en trouverez hélas, soyez indulgent(e)s. Merci par avance.

Enjoy !

**Tel est prit qui croyait prendre.**

Son armure fraichement revêtue brillait d'une lueur insondable. Elle était restaurée et flambant neuve mais ce n'était plus la même. Celle-ci dégageait une aura ténébreuse à l'image de sa couleur obscure.

Camus grimaça et se tourna vers son frère d'armes à côté de lui, en la personne de Shura, qui répugnait tout autant à porter ses surplis ressemblant à s'y méprendre à leurs si merveilleuses cloths.

Hadès, dans sa grande mansuétude, venait de les ramener à la vie pour leur confier l'ingrate mission de prendre la tête d'Athéna.

En échange de douze misérables heures de fausse liberté, ils devront commettre l'ultime parjure et tomber en disgrâce pour l'éternité, relayés au rang des innommables.

Avec un peu de chance, ils verront leur maudite existence rayée de l'histoire, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vécus. Une douce et amère consolation, car mieux valait être annihilé corps et âme, comme un coup de crayon sous le passage d'une gomme, que d'être déshonoré et leur temple à tout jamais marqué au fer rouge, vestige de leur diffamant gardien.

Au même titre que les futurs renégats, à savoir Shura, Saga, Shion, Aphrodite et DeathMask, le chevalier du Verseau sentait la panique l'envahir.

Ils allaient bientôt se rendre au sanctuaire et devoir affronter sans scrupule leurs fidèles et valeureux frères d'armes. Camus eu une triste pensée pour Hyoga et son cœur se serra d'avantage.

\- Nous savons ce qui nous attend, il va falloir garder le cap et rester digne. Ne vous laissez pas distraire, je compte sur vous. Déclara Shion avec détermination.

Brisé en son for intérieur, le gardien de la 11ème maison, sentait monter en lui une bouffée d'angoisse difficile à retenir. Il lui fallait un exutoire avant d'entamer cette quête sinon il savait qu'il faillirait à la tâche.

Pour se débarrasser de son trop plein de stress, il voulu se rendre aux toilettes avant le départ, et s'engouffra dans les corridors du palais des enfers à la recherche de la petite pièce désirée.

Le temple qu'il arpentait, était composé de nombreux couloirs tortueux, faiblement éclairés par de trop petites torches en comparaison de l'immensité des lieux.

Le marbre noir et les murs sombres n'arrangeaient rien à la faible visibilité, dégageant une étrange impression, de celles qui vous mettent mal à l'aise, un mélange de cynisme et d'épouvante. Sans parler de l'odeur nauséabonde qui saturait le peu d'air respirable de cet espace clos.

Camus avala difficilement sa salive et poursuivit sur sa lancée. Ses long cheveux émeraude dansaient dans les airs au rythme de ses pas. Laissant derrière lui la musique de ses talons claquant le sol, à la sonorité incomparable en ce lieu macabre.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, lorsqu'une inscription en lettre d'Or sur la pancarte d'une double-porte attira son regard de jade : bains publics.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais en franchi quand même le seuil, ne trouvant rien de mieux, pour assouvir ce besoin pressant.

Et puis en se soulageant dans leurs thermes ça passerait ni vu, ni connu, en plus de leur jouer une petite facétie, et de ce fait, faire d'une pierre deux coups. Cette idée sournoise dissipa ses doutes, le confortant dans cette décision à sauter le pas, un petit rictus vengeur sur son visage de porcelaine.

La vaste pièce baignait dans un épais brouillard humide, on y voyait pas à deux pas devant soit. Ne sentant aucun cosmos et n'entendant aucune voix à part l'apaisant clapotis de l'eau, il avança à tâtons et quand il senti le bord du bain, s'arrêta pour se soulager sans ménagement.

Tandis que le jet retombait dans le grand bassin, telle une mini cascade formant un superbe arc de cercle, et dessinant de petites vagues à la surface placide de l'eau, il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche ce qui lui coupa nette son envie.

\- ce n'est pas très joli tout ça. La voix sensuelle brisa la quiétude des lieux.

Camus sursauta et se figea sur place. Bien que déstabilisé et honteux d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac, il se garda bien de le montrer.

Avant qu'il n'eu le temps de réagir, une deuxième main vient emprisonner sa taille, et il senti un souffle chaud dans le creux son oreille.

\- Tu es un vilain, vilain garçon. Je me demande bien comment on pourrait te punir.

Puis il l'entendit glousser, d'abord comme un faible son venant effleurer ses tympans, qui se fit de plus en plus sonore. Camus senti sa gêne grandir et ses joues rougir.

Il se retourna d'un bond pour faire face à DeathMask, qui le toisait avec délice.

Ce dernier reporta ses propres mains sur ses hanches et éclata dans un puissant rire, trouvant échos entre les murs carrelés, lui conférant une allure démoniaque, et machiavélique, qui lui sied si bien.

\- Tu me surprends beaucoup tu sais. Toi le saint des Saints, qui se lâche effrontément. Serait-ce du à l'influence de ton surplis ?il te dévergonde ?

Le français ne répondit pas à cette provocation. Il connaissait que trop bien le gardien du quatrième temple, et savait qu'il venait là de lui faire un compliment, à sa manière bien évidemment.

Tout en disant ses mots, le cancer prit place devant le bassin et se soulagea à son tour sous l'œil amusé de Camus.

Alors que les deux comparses étaient à leur petite affaire le dos tourné à la porte, un troisième homme fit son entrée.

\- non mais vous faites quoi là, on vous cherche et… ses mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge à la vue du spectacle.

Il écarquilla ses yeux cristallins de surprise, peinant à réaliser que deux des fiers chevaliers d'Athéna se retrouvait à pluvioter dans les bains publics des enfers tels deux garnements effrontés.

\- vous êtes Puérils ! dit il dans un souffle las.

Ce qui attira l'attention des deux plaisantins qui affichèrent de concert une moue boudeuse. Alors qu'Aphrodite amorça un pas pour partir il senti une main se refermer sur son poignet, l'immobilisant.

\- Ne dis pas ça et viens te joindre à nous. Susurra DeathMask dans son oreille, en faisait virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux azurés sur le passage de son souffle brûlant.

Aphrodite ferma les yeux, et soupira.

Ce n'était pas son genre de s'abaisser à de telles insanités.

De plus, lui si délicat et imbu de lui-même, se devait d'afficher une image proche de la perfection, alors arroser ces eaux relaxantes de cet odieux liquide malodorant, sonnait faux.

Il pinça ses lèvres dans un rictus de dégout.

D'un autre côté, c'était la une occasion de faire honneur à leur diffamante armure, au point où il en était.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, il se rallia finalement aux deux autres pour souiller avec allégresse la grande baignoire des enfers au grand damne du spectre qui s'était endormi de l'autre coté du bassin et qui au son des voix s'était réveillé goguenard.

Contrairement aux 3 chevaliers myopes comme des taupes dans cette brume insondable, le juge des enfers présent en ces lieux pouvait parfaitement les observer de ses yeux de lynx. Et il ne perdit rien du spectacle des trois insolents.

Dans le plus simple appareil et face à 3 chevaliers d'or en surplis, il préféra garder le silence, caché dans les veloutes de vapeur, seuls ses deux yeux dorés brillaient de colère sous son monosourcil. Obligé à ronger son frein, il serrait les poings tellement forts que sous la pression exercée ses ongles déchirèrent sa peau.

\- Vous ne perdrez rien pour attendre maudits chevaliers, si je vous revois, je vous offre un aller simple pour le Cocyte, dit il dans un murmure à peine audible, en se mordant la joue tellement fort qu'il senti un gout métallique se répandre dans sa bouche.

Une fois les trois chevaliers allégés, ils poussèrent ensemble un soupir de contentement et repartirent en sens inverse.

Cette espièglerie étant une bien maigre compensation, aux vues des dures épreuves qui les attendaient.

ooOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, Rhadamanthe obtint sa revanche pour son plus grand plaisir. Il pu en affronter deux des trois. C'est ainsi que sans pitié, il les balaya avec fureur, ne leur laissant aucune chance de salut, repensant à son humiliation d'avoir pataugé dans une eau impure.

Il ne fut pas plus inquiété que ça du sort du troisième larron, le temps imparti par son Seigneur et Maître Hadès étant compté, le chevalier des glaces irait rejoindre les autres tôt ou tard. A cette idée, il afficha un large sourit de satisfaction. Et poursuivis son œuvre d'extermination des chevaliers le cœur léger avec d'avantage de détermination.

Ce que Mû, Aioria et Milo en firent les frais par ailleurs, car la barrière d'Hadès c'est des salades, rappelons que Tenma et Yato eux-mêmes chevaliers de bronze avaient pu la franchir sans trop de tracas, alors pour des chevaliers d'Or ce n'était pas si handicapant que ça. Oh non en fait une Wyverne humiliée en vaut cent, et c'était bien ça le plus dangereux !

FIN

Aucun humour cette wyverne.


End file.
